My Bodyguard
by destinationless
Summary: Alex Rider was forced on another mission after surviving the shot Scorpia. He is to protect the daughter of a multimillionaire for a time being. They don’t seem to be getting along well. Then, something unexpected came up, bringing them closer. Please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: MI6

A/N: After Alex survived the shot and recovered fully.

_Knock knock…_

"Come in." Alan Blunt said tonelessly.

Alex Rider, aged 14 going on 15, entered the room. His eyes met with Alan's the minute he entered.

"Sit down, Alex." Alan gestured. Behind Alex, Mrs. Jones stepped into the room.

Alex sat down and stared coldly at Alan.

"I have a mission for you."

"I don't want it." Alex hissed through gritted teeth.

"Alex, Alex. Listen, this is not any dangerous mission. It only takes a couple of sweat off you and a bit of your time. That's all."

"No."

"Alex…" this time, Mrs. Jones stood next to Alex, "I understand how you felt but please, we really need you. This mission is not very dangerous."

Alex sat silently. He could hear his own breath being taken in and out.

Mrs. Jones looked at Alan Blunt for permission. He nodded for her to continue.

"Richard Wilson, a multi-millionaire recently asked for our help. His daughter, who is around your age, was almost kidnapped yesterday afternoon. He quickly came to us for our assistant. We still couldn't track down the kidnappers yet and it's very difficult to do without any clues. So, he asked us for a bodyguard for his daughter for the time being." Mrs. Jones paused and looked at Alex.

Alex caught on, "So that's where I came in."

"Yes. Unfortunately, we discussed and we think that it's best to keep this a secret so we cannot let an adult do this job. You are our only choice."

Alex thought for a while. There's no use. Although the MI6 never says that he "has" to do it but they gave him no choice either. He knew better than to reject.

"When does it start?"

Mrs. Jones nodded, "Go and pack up your things in 30 minutes. There will be a limousine to fetch you. When we arrive at the mansion, you will be briefed on the details."

"Oh, yeah….do I have to change identity?"

"Not necessary."

Alex walked out of the office without anymore word.

* * *

The Wilson mansion was built modernly. There was a big garden beautifully decorated with sculptures and fountains. Inside the mansion, all the rooms were grandeur furnished.

They rang the bell. A tall butler opened the door and greeted. He led them into the living room.

A man around 42-years old stood up and greeted them politely. He stood with confident and elegance. He was well-built and Alex could see his muscles under the Armani suit. He gestured them to sit down. Tea and cookies were served.

"Now, you must be Alex Rider." He smiled at Alex.

Alex nodded.

"Now, let us discuss the details." Richard Wilson nodded to the butler to leave the room. Now, there were only 3 of them; Alex, Mr. Wilson and Alan Blunt.

"Alex will be with my daughter all the time except at this mansion. He will be attending my daughter's school from tomorrow onwards. He will be body guarding my daughter until we find the kidnappers, right?"

"Yes. If 1 month later, there's no further sign of the kidnappers, Alex will be let off." Alan Blunt replied without looking at Alex.

"I really appreciate your help, Alan." Mr. Wilson stood up.

"My pleasure, Richard." Alex saw Alan smiled for the first time.

Alex stared at the two quizzically.

"Oh, you must be wondering. Alan and I worked together for a long time. I used to be a spy, just like you." Mr. Wilson said.

Alan left the mansion and Alex was left alone to explore the mansion until dinner time.

The mansion was huge and spacious. It has 2 living rooms, 1 ballroom, 2 large kitchens, 1 dining room and numerous bedrooms and bathrooms.

Alex walked down the hallway aimlessly, looking at the portraits on the wall. They were mostly modern arts but they were some beautiful landscapes. Alex never really appreciates arts but he finds this relaxing.

Suddenly, he collided into someone.

"Ouch…"

Alex groaned inwardly. His injured shoulder hasn't fully recovered yet. Alex clutched his shoulder painfully.

"Who are you?"

Alex glanced up at the source of voice. A girl around his age staring down at him. She has shoulder-length dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a pretty face. She was wearing a loose white t-shirt and a loose pair of jeans.

Alex stood up and answered, "Alex Rider."

"Miss Katie, dinner is ready." A maid came to her and announced.

She took one last glance at Alex and turned towards the dinning room.

Alex followed her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks **Gunner10000 **for my first ever review... it really keep me going…

"Alex! Have you had a tour of the mansion yet?" Mr. Wilson greeted him politely but with a lot of enthusiasms.

"Yes, it's a very nice mansion." Alex complimented.

"Thank you. This is my daughter, Katherine. Katie for short." Mr. Wilson introduced.

"We've met." Katie replied while turning away from Alex and sat opposite of him.

"Katie! Be polite." Mr. Wilson scolded her and turned to Alex, "Sorry, she's raised without a mother and that's why she's a bit too rough."

Alex smiled and nodded, "It's alright."

Mr. Wilson gestured for the servants to leave the room after serving the food.

"Katie, this is Alex Rider, your new bodyguard."

"What! I told you I don't want a bodyguard!" Katie glared at her father.

"We've talked over this Katie…I've made my decision and that's final." Mr. Wilson continued eating.

"You're always the one who made decisions and why did you ask for my opinion in the first place?" Katie argued.

Alex decided not to join in and seemed to be extra interested in the food.

"I've got black belts in Taekwondo and I've passed the SAS training course already! Why do you think I can't protect myself?"

"I would never think so…you're strong but if you're not professional, you can't take many guys at once…and what if they attacked you while you're off guard?"

"I wouldn't be off guard."

Mr. Wilson just shook his head and continued eating his dinner. The dinner went well after the conversation. Mr. Wilson would ask Alex a lot of questions. It's mainly about his family. Alex didn't really like talking about it but talking to Mr. Wilson seemed to be very comforting, he didn't know why.

* * *

"Katie, remember, Alex is known as your family's close friends, so be good to him." Mr. Wilson said while going off to work.

They were brought to school by a limousine. When they arrive in school, Katie unwillingly brought Alex to the office for documents.

Most of the time, Alex would keep a distance away from Katie to make it less suspicious. Katie didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Alex didn't really keep a close eye on her. To make it more difficult for Alex, she tried to walk in the crowd to get lose from Alex. This makes Alex annoyed and he dealt with her that evening.

"Katie, can you try to keep yourself in my sight?"

"Isn't that supposed to be my question instead?" Katie turned and grinned victoriously.

"I keep a distance to prevent suspicion."

"Well, then. Try to keep your eyes on me but not complain that I try to walk away from you."

Katie walked away without giving Alex a chance to defend himself.

"Fine." Alex said quietly.

The next day, Alex kept a very close distance to Katie. Although he felt like he was a stalker, Alex kept on doing it for the sarcastic sake.

"Will you stop following me?" Katie turned around, fed up. They were at the school lawn after school, waiting for the limo to arrive.

"I'm only doing my job." Alex shrugged.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic with what I said yesterday?"

"Oh…I wouldn't dare, ma'am." Alex bowed down mockingly.

Katie turned away from Alex, utterly annoyed. Alex only smiled and added, "You started the whole thing."

"You had fun, didn't you?" Katie looked at Alex.

"What?"

"Mocking at people…"

"Depends on the reaction I get." Alex said simply and turned to Katie, "In your case, the answer is yes."

Katie raised an eyebrow up. Alex couldn't suppress a grin. This made Katie laughed, a genuine laugh.

The limo arrived and they went home.

They had dinner normally. Mr. Wilson was asking Alex the progress so far.

"So far, did you find anything out of ordinary?"

"Not really, sir. It's all normal."

"Hmm…I see. Do you think they will strike again?"

"Most likely, but I'm not really sure."

"I see…"

* * *

Alex walked alone down the hallway. He could hear his own footsteps echoing. The hallway felt so empty and cold. Alex turned around the corner and saw the kitchen's light was on. Alex walked into the kitchen.

Katie was sitting on the counter, eating an ice-cream from a container. She was staring into spaces. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

Alex coughed to get her attention.

She turned and suddenly, all her sadness disappeared. It was replaced with the usual bright and mocking eyes.

"Erm…I'm getting a glass of water." Alex said while pointing at the refrigerator.

"Water is in the second door, third slot." She said while walking to the refrigerator to assist Alex.

Alex looked at her and joked, "It seems to me that you're in your good mood at night."

Katie smiled and chuckled, "You seem to be joking all the time."

Alex grabbed a glass and poured the water into it.

"Hey, sorry about the 'thing'."

"What thing?" Although Alex knew exactly what 'thing' she meant.

"The thing that I-", Katie was about to explain but saw Alex trying to control himself from laughing.

Katie pushed Alex down the counter that he was sitting on.

"Hey!"

Katie smiled victoriously and jumped down from the counter.

"I've got to go now, I'm getting sleepy."

"Yeah, me too." Alex said while standing up.

Katie reached the kitchen door when Alex called after her.

"Katie, erm…I sort of forgot where the guest room is…" Alex said sheepishly.

"Fine…" Katie said and led the way down the hallway. The night was so silent. The moonlight shone through the windows.

"Here…" Katie said when they reached Alex's room.

"Thanks…good night."

"Umm…you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Last chapter wasn't much of an action…sorry. Thanks for the reviews…

Note to MzHissyFits: As to what you've said earlier, that Katie's father is a spy…I apologize for not explaining in the fic earlier (I sort of forgot). Anyway, Alex was supposed to look after Katie 'all the time', u see…so her father can't look after her all the time…and also, it is not to make it obvious so that kidnappers won't be so prepared for Alex…I apologize again….I actually added the information on my draft.

Three days had passed and nothing much had happened. Alex and Katie kept on bickering non-stop if they had the chance to. Alex got more talkative around Katie because he felt that Katie was very easy to talk to and open to him although she might seem a bit irritated by his company and always mocked at him.

"Hey, Alex, how long are you staying with us?" Katie turned and asked Alex with interest. They were waiting in front of the school gate for the limo to arrive.

"I don't know but if MI6 managed to track them down…" Alex replied.

"Hmm…" Katie seemed to be deep in thought for a while.

"Why? Can't take the fact that you're stuck with this bodyguard for a while?" Alex asked teasingly.

Katie turned and rolled her eyes but she smiled slightly. The limo just arrived so they got into the limo.

They were about to buckle their seat belts when Alex suddenly grabbed Katie's wrist and headed for the door.

"What the-." Katie was about to shout at Alex but realized something. Her 'chauffeur' was turning around and raised a pistol. He wasn't her 'chauffeur' but the same guy who kidnapped her the other day.

Alex pulled her out of the limo just a second before the guy shot her legs. Alex pushed her away from the limo and ran to the guy.

The guy had the suit and a cap on, just like the usual chauffeur. The guy already got out of the limo and was ready to fire his second shot.

Alex knew that he was on the disadvantage because this guy had a weapon while he had nothing. Plus the fact that he had to protect a girl, his chance of survival was very low.

Making up his mind, he charged forward very fast, ducking the bullets.

_Clang!_

A stone hit the guy's hand, making him release the pistol in his hand. Alex glanced at the direction where the stone had come from. He saw Katie glared at him and hissed, "Oi, don't ever do that again…never leave me out of action again."

Alex didn't say anything and turned to the guy again. The guy was still a bit shocked but gave Alex a hard punch. Fortunately, Alex ducked just in time and managed to kick him on the neck. It caught him off guard and he was thrown off ground.

He landed just in front of Katie. As if she knew what to do, she grabbed the guy's collar and threw him over his shoulder, then pinned him to ground.

"Who sent you?" She asked while sitting on top of his back. The guy remained silent, and then his eye caught sight of something. He quickly pulled the pistol, which had been hit out of his hand earlier, and aimed at Katie.

Alex, seeing this, he jumped and held the pistol away from Katie. Then used his legs and kicked the guy away so that he would not be holding the gun again.

Somehow in the midst of the 'fight' over the gun, the guy got hold of the pistol, but this time, he didn't point it at Katie or Alex but to himself.

Alex tried to launch himself the push the pistol but he pulled the trigger before Alex could reach him. One shot, he dropped dead.

Alex glanced around. Katie was dispersing the crowd by saying that the guy was committing suicide and Alex was trying to stop him, which is partially true but the crowd doesn't have to know the whole story.

When the crowd fully dispersed off, Katie walked to Alex. She glanced at Alex and said, "Let's go home."

She got a cab and they went home. When they were in front of the mansion Katie looked at Alex and asked, "Do you think they will know?"

"Yup." Alex said, pointing at a sleek-black Mercedes parked at the parking lot.

They entered the house and soon after, they were directed to go to Mr. Wilson's study. When they entered, Alan Blunt was already seated in one of the armchairs.

Mr. Wilson gestured for them to sit down.

"We heard what happened this afternoon." Alan Blunt started off the conversation.

Alex just nodded, as if to ask him to continue.

"So…we have discussed and we have come to conclusion…" Mr. Wilson continued, "They either are aware of Alex's presence or…they didn't care. Either way, it means that they might strike again. This time they only impersonated the chauffeur, but next time, they might even do more."

"Anyway, it means that they didn't know that Alex is here to protect Katie, so we're making sure that stays that way. They might be more aware of you, after this incident, so we're making some changes." Alan glanced at Alex and Katie.

"Explain." Katie said shortly.

"So, by having Alex following you around might arouse suspicion…" Alan started. Hearing this, Alex rolled his eyes and muttered something like, "Told you…." Unfortunately he was heard.

"_Because_…Alex had been in the school for a few days, many people will be more aware of his presence, and therefore I think that it's best to make Alex known as Katie's friend."

"But wouldn't that be more suspicious? Suddenly, Alex is my friend and he even go home with me…I know he's just my family's friend's son but…" Katie pointed out.

"Yes…that's why we want you to be _more_ than just friends." Mr. Wilson said while looking straight at Alex.

"What!" Katie and Alex exclaimed at the same time.

"I know it's a bit sudden but it's our only choice…" Mr. Wilson apologized.

Katie and Alex looked at each other. Their eyes met. Then, turned away.

"Okay, so it's set."

* * *

At dinner, no one spoke anything. Mr. Wilson tried starting a conversation many times but unsuccessful. They either answer shortly or just nodded their heads.

After dinner, when Katie already left the dinning room, Mr. Wilson held Alex back and said he wanted to talk to Alex alone. They went to the garden and walked around.

"Alex, I know your feeling very uncomfortable about the changes we've made today, but please, I want to protect my daughter and I see this will be the best solution."

Alex nodded.

"Alex, please help me." Mr. Wilson turned to Alex and rested his hands on Alex's shoulder. They were about the same height. Alex was slightly shorter.

Their eyes met. Alex suddenly felt his worries and sincere for his daughter.

This time, Alex nodded but it was more sincere and promising than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. This chapter isn't anything much…anyway, enjoy!

"Is it me, or everybody is talking about us?" Katie asked. They were walking down the school's corridor.

"It's you." Alex assured, but he had to take back his word when he walked pass a group of girls gossiping. "Okay, it's not you."

"But we haven't done anything obvious yet!" Katie threw her hands in the air. Alex stared at her for a while, then.

"That's the problem then." Alex took Katie's hand and walked down the corridor without caring Katie's shock face.

"Oi! What the heck are you doing?" Katie quickly pulled back her hand but Alex held on tight.

"Remember what are we supposed to be?" Alex whispered. This made Katie signed and let Alex held on to her hand.

"Must we do what they say!" Katie hissed.

"Don't you want this thing to be over?"

"Yeah…but – "

"Then do what they say and it'll be over soon." Alex stopped in his mid-track and looked at Katie.

At that moment, Katie looked into Alex's mysterious eyes and saw something there. Was it care?

"C'mon, let's go. The bell is going to ring soon." Alex dragged Katie into their homeroom.

"Katie! Wait up!"

Katie turned to see a girl running to her.

"What's up, Mandy?" Katie turned and smiled at her best friend.

"Don't come and 'what's up, Mandy'!" She pulled Katie out of Alex's earshot.

"What!" Katie started to get annoyed.

"What's with you and the new guy?" Mandy gave Alex and sideway glance.

"Oh…he's Alex…" Katie said simply.

"Don't tell me he's your – but I thought your not interest in guys at all?" Mandy jumped into conclusion in just minute.

"Hey! Wait…it's not what you think it is!" Katie tried to defend herself.

"Then what is it?" Mandy asked Katie.

"It's just what you think. We're dating."

Katie and Mandy turned to the source of voice.

Alex stepped in just on time and put his hands around Katie's shoulder.

Katie just smiled dryly.

"C'mon, Katie, why are you always shy about it?" Alex turned to Katie and gave her a meaningful look.

"Erm…I…"

"We've got to go, sorry." Alex and Katie walked to the school's front gate to wait for the limo.

"Why do you have to make me stuff like that?" Alex slid his hands off Katie's shoulder and turned to face her.

"You don't. I didn't ask for it." Katie retorted

"Well, are you going to stand there stammering and wait for the moon to come out then you say it?"

"I can manage myself." Katie said and went into the limo that had just arrived.

"If the secret's out, I'm dead." Alex said while following her into the limo.

"I'll be happy to go to your funeral…" Katie shrugged.

* * *

It was Saturday and Mr. Wilson was out of town. Alex was roaming about in the mansion aimlessly. He didn't know what to do.

He walked to the garden and sat down at the edge of a fountain. He started to think of the things that had happened these few days. While he was relaxing and enjoying the constant cool breeze, he heard a bittersweet music coming from somewhere near there. Alex stood up and followed the beautiful music.

Katie strummed on her guitar slowly as the song went on.

"_It's not your eyes that l had fallen for_

_It's not your smile that I had melted_

_It's not your beauty that I had always like_

_It's just you that I will always love"_

Katie finished her last line softly. She realized there was someone standing behind her. She turned around and saw Alex standing there, amazed.

"Alex- what are you doing here?" Katie was slightly surprised and quickly said it, so it sort of sounded like a demand.

Alex didn't take that as a demand and complimented her, "Nice song but I've never heard of it before…"

"It's a song my dad composed for my mum." Katie replied softly and turned her face away.

Alex sat down beside her on the bench.

"How does the song goes?" Alex asked, still interested.

"Well, it's called '_Just you'._"

Katie started to take her position again and strummed the intro of the song. Then, she sang beautifully.

_Walking down the hall_

_I saw you, your face_

_Your eyes, your smile _

_I've never seen anything so beautiful_

_Yet I looked deeper and I saw something more_

Then she turned to Alex, he seemed to be really interested.

"You like guitars, don't you." Katie asked, grinning.

"How'd you know?" Alex smiled.

"Well, you seemed to be looking at how I played it and I think well – "

"Yeah, I've always wanted to learn guitar, but I didn't have time. So how long have you been playing the guitar?"

"I don't know, can't really remember. I started with the chords in this song, my father taught me. Then, I started to take actual lessons."

"I see…"

"Want me to teach you?" Katie asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews…I was thinking of giving up this fic already…I can't seem to be able to think and write/type anymore…so sorry for late update…here goes…enjoy!

"Wait up Katie!"

Katie rolled her eyes; she knew whom the voice belonged to. "What!"

Claudia, a popular girl in her school, walked towards Katie in a model-like way. She turned to Katie and whispered, "Who's this guy? He's cute….care to introduce him to me?"

Unfortunately, Alex heard them and turned to face away. Katie was quite fed up with this. For the past few days, there are many girls approached her and asked her this question over and over again.

Katie turned away and started to walk the other direction, not caring about Claudia at all.

"C'mon, I know he's not your type, right? You're just not interested in guys. So, c'mon…" Claudia nudged, "Or you like him?"

The last few words made Katie's faced turned red, with anger and embarrassment.

Katie walked towards Alex and pushed him to Claudia. She said through clenched teeth, "Introduce yourself, pretty boy."

Claudia beamed. She flipped her hair and said, "What's your name? I'm Claudia Pearl. Call me Claudia."

"Alex Rider." Alex answered shortly.

"Hi Katie!" They all turned to the source of voice. A good-looking brown-haired guy approached Katie.

"Chris…what!" Katie replied bluntly.

"Just wanna ask you whether you're free tomorrow. its Friday to I was wondering if…y' know…we could go for a movie?"

Alex was about to say something but Claudia was faster. "Yeah, we could go too, like a double date!" Claudia tugged Alex's arm.

"So it is settled. Friday, 7.30, in front of Leisura Cinema, okay?

On the way back home, Katie and Alex didn't speak to each other at all. They sat in total silence, the atmosphere was tense. Then, Katie spoke, "Are you going?"

"I can't possibly not go. I didn't reject her." Alex replied.

"Umm…so you can't possibly prevent yourself from going?" Katie said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that."

"But you won't deny it." Katie finished off.

Alex decided to play along with it. Since Katie was being very sarcastic with the 'Claudia incident'.

"How could I?" Alex turned to Katie and smirked. Katie remained calm but actually inside she was fuming. Seeing Katie's neutral face, Alex decided add the oil to the flame.

"So are you joining us this evening?"

"How could I miss the opportunity?" Katie smiled smugly and got off the limousine.

Alex clenched his teeth.

* * *

At 7.05

_Knock knock…_

"Alex! Alex!" Katie knocked on Alex's door impatiently.

"Wait!"

After 2 seconds, she decided to go in without any permission. After all, it's her house.

Katie opened the door to reveal a half-naked Alex wearing his t-shirt. Katie slammed the door shut and shouted, "Why didn't you say you weren't ready!"

After a few second, Alex opened the door, fully clothed, and glared annoyingly.

"I did say 'wait', so what do you want?" Alex asked while stepping out of the room and closed the door.

Katie was still blushing, "We can't go."

"Go where?"

"You know, the date?"

"Oh…why?"

"Why? Because we're supposed to be dating!" Katie shouted. After hearing what she had just said Alex sighed, "What a waste."

Alex wanted to go and watch the movie because it had been a long time since he'd watch a movie and was really looking forward to watch it.

"Why, disappointed that you can't go out with Claudia?" Katie asked.

_She has an ear like radar_ thought Alex.

Alex didn't reply and tell her the truth because he liked to see her jealous.

"So who's going to call and cancel it?" Alex asked, not caring to answer Katie's question.

"You! Then you could tell her all the disappointments you have."

"I couldn't. I don't even know her well…you call her."

"It's not the excuse."

"Why should I have excuse for not calling her?" Alex shot an eyebrow up.

"Oh…sorry. I forgot, you would really love to call her." Katie hissed.

Alex sighed and put his arm around Katie's shoulder. He said, "C'mon, don't say this to your boyfriend."

Katie blushed and pushed Alex away.

"We're only known as!" Katie walked away while leaving a laughing Alex.

So it ended up that Katie called Chris and cancelled, saying that her father was down with fever and couldn't make it. For Alex, she said that he decided that he rather not go because there would be less people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: So sorry for the delay of chapter 5…

I've been having headache since yesterday, so I apologize if this chapter is not good…thnkz for all the reviews again…enjoy!

Katie yawned tiredly. She stayed up so late yesterday because she just had to stay up and watch that movie.

_Why must it be Monday today? Why must the movie be on yesterday and not Sunday?_ Katie pondered.

Katie pulled her locker door violently. It shook as if the whole row of lockers will collapse. The locker door still refuses to open up.

Alex walked up behind quietly. (Actually it wasn't very quietly, but Katie was too sleepy to notice anything)

Alex stared at Katie strangely. Katie turned with her half-opened eyes.

"Why are you staring at me strangely? You do have hands, don't you? So help!" Katie said while trying to shake the locker door open once again.

"I'm sure it's the correct combination! What's wrong?" Katie said furiously.

"Erm…Katie…" Alex tapped on her shoulder. Katie didn't turn at all. Her senses were probably shut off.

"I'm sure it's the correct combination…but I think it's the wrong locker." Alex watched Katie's face turned from pure furious and curiosity to surprise and embarrassment.

"I knew that…" Katie started to move towards the locker beside the one she'd fiddling with for the last 2 minutes.

"Right…and I suppose you knew that there's an Algebra test today also right?" Alex said while leaning against her locker.

"Huh? What!" Katie's eyes widened. She was totally awake now.

* * *

It was end of school. Katie and Alex walked along the corridor.

"Hey, I've gotta go to the toilet. You wait for me at the locker."

"Um…" Katie answered.

Katie walked towards her locker, opened it and threw her books inside the locker. Then, she noticed a white paper slotted between the holes in the locker's door.

Katie took it out and read it. It said:

_Dearest Katie,_

_We have not been meeting up lately. Call me tonight, or I'll call you. Miss you a lot. You will always be in my heart._

_Love_

_Chris_

Katie could even throw up right there, but just she didn't want to dirty her locker's environment. Chris had been acting as if she was his boyfriend.

_Right…_ Katie thought. She stuffed the paper into her bag, she'll throw it later at home then.

Alex exited the toilet with a lighter heart and body. He walked towards Katie's locker (It's also his because they were sharing lockers since there weren't enough space)

"Hey, Rider!" Alex turned around to face a handsome Chris with his fellow girls following him.

"Hi." Alex answered bluntly.

"Want to tell you something." Chris neared to Alex then he shooed all his followers to stand further away.

"I know that you and Katie are staying in the same house. But I want you to know something. Katie's mine. She won't date anyone like you, so don't even think about getting her. Get it?" Chris looked Alex into the eyes.

Alex wanted to say that he won't even fall for someone who's so rough and so boyish. But he couldn't let this Chris get the way, since no one ever threatened him and get away with it.

"What if I say that I'm hitting on her?" Alex smirked

"Then I'll hit you!" Chris stepped to face up with Alex. They were about the same height.

Alex didn't move an inch. Chris swung his left fist but Alex ducked so professionally. Chris was taken aback. He then straightened himself up, with the help of his followers.

Chris continued, "Ok, fine. But I hope you won't mind if I hit on her right?"

"Not at all. But if you'll be able to do it successfully is another thing." Alex said and walked away victoriously.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Katie and Alex were sitting down in the living room. Alex was having guitar lesson.

"Yeah, A minor, then D minor." Katie tried to teach Alex the chords for a song she anyhow compose, just to encourage Alex to practice the guitar.

"Alex, there's a notebook that have guitar chords in my school bag, can you help me take it?" Katie asked

"Why should I?" Alex asked back.

" 'coz I'm teaching you the chords! And I'm doing this for you! Now go!" Katie snatched her guitar and started playing it.

Alex grunt and left the room.

Alex rummaged her bag for a while (it was very messy), then he finally found her black notebook with the guitar chords written inside. Alex lifted the book. Something fell out of the book. A piece of paper.

Alex picked it up and examined it closely. He opened and read it.

_Dearest Katie,_

_We have not been meeting up lately. Call me tonight, or I'll call you. Miss you a lot. You will always be in my heart._

_Love_

_Chris_

Alex could feel his heart clenched. He didn't know the reason why but he felt like crumpling the piece of paper.

_Maybe Katie and Chris are…_ Alex thought

Alex slotted the paper inside the book again and walked to the living room with a totally different emotion from before.

Alex entered the living room and sat down beside Katie. Alex looked at Katie. Katie opened the book to the page where she had written her chords for Alex during the Math lesson last week.

"Come, there are only 2 new chords. So here. The new chords are G7 and E minor." Katie pushed the guitar to Alex.

Alex took it silently. Katie showed Alex the fingering but Alex's mind doesn't seem to be in place at all.

"Alex! What's wrong! I said index finger first fret of first string!" Katie shouted. This time Alex was fully out of his daze, but still furious.

"Oh, sor-ry. I'm not so clever and good-looking as Chris, right?" Alex glared at Katie. He just burst out, he didn't want it to come out at all.

"What! What are you talking about?" Katie asked, practically shouting.

"You're losing patience with me, so stop teaching me then! If you don't want, then stop! You can might as well go and teach Chris. He'll welcome you with opened arms!" Alex just couldn't stop, the words in the paper, especially "love", has hit him hard.

"Alex Rider! Can you stop shouting and explain what's wrong? I don't any have power to read minds, you know."

"Nothing." Alex just walked out of the room without saying anymore words. He needs time to be alone. To reflect on things.

After Alex left, Katie picked up her notebook furiously. Something fell out of the notebook. Katie recognized the paper immediately. Now, Katie suspected that the reason why Alex was acting very weird was because of this.

Katie crumpled it and thrust it into the wastepaper basket.

_I'll wait until he cools down then_ Katie thought

* * *

Alex walked into his room and flopped down on the bed. He pulled the pillow over his head and shouted as loud as he can.

_Why must I start it? WHY WHY?_ He pondered.

Then, he lifted the pillow before suffocating himself.

_Why did I feel so hurt? Was it jealousy?_ Alex could feel himself blushing at the thought of that.

_Could be…_

_Maybe…_

_Maybe I like her…_

A smile spread across Alex's face; he can't believe that he's falling for the girl he think is so boyish and rough.

* * *

After leaving the living room, Katie walked to the ballroom. Katie stared at the white grand piano, positioned at the center of the ballroom. It had been long since she touched the piano.

She sat on the stool and placed her hands on the keys. She thought of what piece to play.

"_Hero" should be good…_

She started to play.

Alex walked passed the ballroom, hearing a beautiful melodies of the piano.

He walked into the room and found Katie sitting with her eyes closed and moving her hands over the keys gently.

Alex was a mesmerized by the music _and_ Katie that he didn't notice that Katie have finished playing the piece and was staring at him.

Katie coughed to get Alex's attention.

Alex looked up and clapped.

"Thanks…" Katie looked at Alex and suddenly looked down.

Alex walked toward Katie and said, "Sorry, just now…"

"It's okay…but I want to know, what happened?" Katie asked.

"Erm…you know…like…well…" Alex stammered

Katie laughed and asked, "Is it because of the note. The one you found in my bag?"

"Yeah…" Alex gave in.

Katie shot an eyebrow up quizzically.

"Well, let's say, I think I was jealous." With that, he left the ball room, whistling away happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Thnkz once again for the review…erm…btw, is my storyline going too fast (or too slow perhaps)? Bcoz if yes, pls tell me…so I could slow down and be more specific on the details…thnkz

Alex and Katie were sitting very bored in their Algebra class. Today their teacher, Mr. Trike, will give back their latest Algebra test.

"Now, class, settle down. Today I'll give you back your Algebra test. The top scorers are Katie ,as usual, and….Alex! Congratulations!"

They both walked up to get their papers. Mr. Trike shook hands with both of them.

"You never disappoint me, Miss Wilson."

"For you, Mr. Rider, congratulations!"

Then, he started to give out the rest of the papers.

"I thought you're not ready?" Alex turned to face Katie when they were seated back at their own their own seats.

"I wasn't" Katie replied shortly.

"Right…"

The bell rang and they walked out of the classroom down the corridor. They walked further down to the cafeteria. Got their food and seated themselves.

"Katie…" Chris called out and seated himself so close to Katie. He put his tray down and flashed his famous smile.

Katie rolled her eyes_. If he thinks I'm gonna fall for that I-think-I'm-the-best smile, he's thousand times wrong. _She thought.

"Katie, are you free tonight? We could go for a movie or something? Since it's Friday."

Katie knew what's her answer she didn't have to reconsider at all. But she just want to annoy a certain someone. She pretend to think for a while then gave an excuse.

"Awe…sorry, really, I can't." Katie pretended that she was so disappointed.

"It's okay. Really." Chris took a step forward, his face was so close to Katie's now.

"Ahem…" Alex coughed to get their attention that he was standing there also. Although, that wouldn't be very necessary because Katie knew he was standing there in the first place. She just likes to see him get jealous.

* * *

Headquarter of Gem organization

_Knock knock…_

"Come in."

"Boss, they said you want to see me."

"Yes. I heard you know Wilson personally." A man in his mid-thirties said in a straight tone.

"Yes. You're right. I'm very close to Katie – I mean Katherine Wilson."

"That's the answer I wanna hear."

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I thought you're busy." Alex said while passing Katie who was in the living room watching TV.

"I didn't say that." Katie looked up.

"But you declined Chris' invitation."

"Oh…that…"

"What 'oh…that'!" Alex sat down next to Katie.

"Nothing…" Katie turned back to her TV.

"Oi!" Alex grabbed Katie's arm.

"What!" Katie still continued to watch her TV. This time, Alex grabbed Katie's shoulder and turn her to face him. This time, he knew why she was not meeting his eyes when he was talking to her just now.

She was trying to control herself from bursting into laughter. When Katie saw the annoyed expression on Alex's face, she couldn't hold it longer and burst out loud.

Katie clutched her stomach and rolled on the floor with laughter. Alex was half furious half confused.

"Can you stop laughing and tell me what's happening?"

"…So—haha…---rrry…" Katie tried to control herself.

Alex placed his hands on Katie's shoulder and faced her to him. This time, Katie stopped laughing and found out how close he was to her now.

"Erm…Alex…" Katie couldn't help staring into his eyes.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Alex shot an eyebrow up.

"Fine fine…" Katie pushed Alex away.

"I just wanna see how you react to that…that's all…nothing more…you know that I'd rather die than going out with him…"

"Really…you really got me there…" Alex grinned and moved closer to Katie. He just love to see Katie squirmed and feeling very shy.

Katie tried to move further away and concentrated on the TV screen but her heart couldn't stop beating.

_Great…_she thought

Alex just laughed silently and whispered in her ears, "You look very amiable when you're shy."

Katie could feel herself blushing. She stood up from the couch abruptly. This made Alex's grin widened.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked

"Why should I waste my energy, time and saliva to tell you?" Katie retorted

"Because I'm your bodyguard. And you've wasted a lot more energy, time and saliva in saying that. Yet, you still have to tell me where you're going."

Katie rolled her eyes, "I'm taking a bath. Wanna come and protect me? In case an ant might kill me or something?"

Alex turned a bit red and didn't say anything. Katie walked out of the living room smiling victoriously.

* * *

"Good morning class, our school is having a camping trip for all 9th grade students next week. It's a 3-day camping trip and it's compulsory unless you have a valid reason." Their homeroom teacher informed them the next morning.

There were commotion in the class after the announcement were made. Some were very excited but some were bored by it.

But a certain someone didn't even know what's going on in class. That is Katie.

"Oi! Homeroom's over! Wakey Wakey!" Alex shook Katie hard.

Katie's head suddenly shot up, together with her fist. Luckily, Alex has good reflex and managed to dodge it by 1 cm.

"Why must you be so rough on me? Don't you know that I'm a girl?" Katie said in a very un-girlish-like.

"Girl, huh? Just noticed…" Alex said while standing up and started walking. Katie ran up to him and sending him a kick. This time Alex was caught off guard because Katie was too fast and quiet.

"Ouch!...what the – " Alex turned around and saw a smiling Katie.

"You deserves it." Katie said.

Alex rubbed his back bitterly and keep on walking towards his next class.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Here goes chapter 8…thnkz for all the reviews…opinions and comments are always welcome. Juz wanna tell u dat I'm not good at writing romance fic….so forgive me if I am not doing it well…anyway it's suppose to be more of action/adventure…but I guess I'm not doing that either…sorry…

BTW, there might be some problem in reading chapter 4 onwards…if there are big spaces between the sentences, it means that the scene changed

"It's Am…not major." Katie said while pointing at the guitar chords on the paper.

"O…ok…" Alex mumbled while changing the chords.

After strumming the last few chords, Katie clapped and the song ended.

"You can rest for a while."

Alex was about to put his guitar down when Katie held out her hands for it. He handed it over to her.

Katie started strumming a few chords and sang her favourite verse:

_It's not your eyes that l had fallen for_

_It's not your smile that I had melted_

_It's not your beauty that I had always like_

_It's just you that I had always love_

"Have you ever thought of composing your own songs?" Alex asked.

"Me?" Katie laughed, "Please…You'll need more than knowledge of playing the guitar. You need inspiration, talent, and more…"

"Well, you could try…"

"Maybe…but not in a near future…" Katie said while giving him back the guitar.

"Ok…what song are you teaching me now?"

"Hmm…let me see…" Katie dug through her bag for a while. A VCD fell out of her bag.

_The Italian Job_

"Hey! I haven't seen this one yet!"

"Yeah…me too…I borrowed from Jenna last month….haven't have the time to watch it yet. I'm planning to watch it tonight, join me."

"Yeah…okay…"

"Oh…here it is! How about you learn 'When you say nothing at all'?"

* * *

They were sitting in the mansion's home theatre. There were popcorns, chips and cans of soft drinks on the table beside the red couch. The lights were off; the only source of light was from the huge plasma screen.

Katie sat with her legs on the stool in front of her. A blanket over herself, Katie watched the movie with much comfort.

For Alex, he on the couch beside Katie and leaned back comfortably.

The movie ended. Katie stood up and yawned openly.

"Sleepy already?" Alex asked while stretching himself.

"No." Katie retort back. "In fact, are you up to the Harry Potter movie marathon?"

"Why not?"

Three quarter way through the 3rd movie, Katie started to doze off. Her head fell on to Alex's shoulder unexpectedly. Alex, who was engrossed in the movie, didn't notice a weight on his shoulder.

After the movie ended, Alex wanted to stand up and stretch himself. Something prevents him from doing so. Alex glanced at the sleeping Katie.

_She couldn't even hold for 3 movies, and how is she going to win me, the champion of movie marathon? _Alex thought fondly

Alex stared at Katie. She was breathing slowly and softly. She looked so peaceful. Alex couldn't suppressed a genuine smile. He used his hand to brush a lock of hair on her face.

_Looking closely, Katie's actually very pretty. No wonder that Chris guy kept on bugging her _Alex thought.

His heart started beating hard.

Alex slowly and gently place Katie's head on the couch's armrest. He covered Katie with the blanket and pulled the cushion to rest he head.

Alex cleared all the Coke cans and other trash. Then, he sat down on the couch at the other side of the room.

* * *

Alex stirred up when he heard footsteps approaching. His vision started to get clearer and he realized that the butler was standing in front of him.

"Master Rider, would you like to have your breakfast served here?"

"In the dinning room as usual would be fine. Thank you."

The butler gave a small bow and left the room.

Alex walked towards Katie. She was still sleeping soundly.

Alex sighed and shook Katie.

"Wakey wakey…it's already…" Alex glanced at his watch.

"10 a.m."

Alex tried to shook her harder but unsuccessful. In the end, Alex sat down on the floor and decided to wait.

30 minutes have passed. The butler returned to the room to see if Alex is ready for breakfast.

"Master Rider, if you are trying to wake Miss Wilson up, I'll give you some tips."

Katie could feel droplets of water on her face. Katie slowly opened her eyes, only to find another drop of water dripping into her eyes. Katie instinctively closed her eyes. Using her hands to wipe all other droplets of water on her face, Katie quickly jumped up from the couch.

Alex was taken aback when Katie suddenly stood up. Katie knocked Alex over, resulting him to land on the couch. Katie, unfortunately, was also surprised and landed on top of Alex.

This time, Katie was too shock to shout at Alex for waking her up so 'early'.

"Alex…"

Their faces were so close. Both of them could feel themselves turning red. But neither of them wanted to move.

"Erm…Miss, do you want your breakfast served here or in the dining room?" The awkward butler asked.

Katie quickly stood up, noticing the forgotten butler, and answered, "The dining room would be fine. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Thank you."

Alex also stood up.

The butler left the room, leaving the 2 teenagers to stand awkwardly.

"Erm…I think we should wash up and go and have breakfast."

"Good idea."

They both left the room without saying anymore words, but thinking exactly the same thing.

_Maybe I'm falling for him/her already…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I'll try my best to get them together but I also have to continue my plot…thanks for all the reviews…anyway, I should start writing about the camp (read chapter 7 if u haven't)

"Hello Mr. Blunt…didn't expect to see you so soon…" Katie smiled and shook hands with Alan Blunt.

He, Katie and Alex were seated in the living room. It was Sunday.

"Yes."

"I hope its good news." Alex commented

"Hope so too but sorry, it's not."

Katie and Alex turned to Alan, interested.

"I was informed that your school will be holding a camping trip for you. I think it's very likely that they will attack there. Unfortunately, I think they have chosen the right time because Alex won't be with you all the time at the camp site. Especially at night."

"So you don't want us to attend this camp?" Katie asked

"Actually, I was thinking, maybe, we could change this situation to our advantage." Alan looked at both of them.

Alex caught the plan and shouted, "No way!"

"Alex- listen-" Alan tried to coax.

"No! Don't drag Katie into this. The answer is N-O NO!" Alex stood up and pulled Katie with him. He was about to leave the room.

"Wait! Alex! Listen! This is the only way to complete this mission!" Alan continued.

"Alex! What!" Katie started to feel very confused.

"He wants to use you as a bait to lure them out!" Alex turned his hand still holding on to hers tightly as if she's going to leave him forever.

Katie was a bit shock so she just stood there, absorbing everything. Then…

"Okay…" Katie said in a straight tone.

"WHAT! NO!"

"Thank you for cooperating. Anyway, even if you change your mind – " Alan looked at Alex briefly. " I can't help you to get away with this trip. It's just a warning from the MI6 to be ready for them."

Then, Alan left.

"Why did you agree?" Alex glared at Katie.

"Well, we don't have any other choice, do we?" Katie started to walk away but Alex grabbed her hand.

"You knew how dangerous it is right?" Alex took a step forward.

"I just wanted to help so this mission will end soon."

"So you want this mission to end, huh?"

Katie's heart dropped.

"No…I didn't mean like that…Alex – "

Alex couldn't suppress a slight smile and asked 'innocently'," Mean what?"

"You know…that…" Katie tried not to meet Alex's eyes.

"What?" Alex asked, this time he took another step forward and leaned his face closer to hers.

Katie tried stepping back but could feel her back pressing against the wall. Her heartbeat fastened.

"I don't want to leave you so soon." Alex whispered close to her ear. Their eyes met.

Alex leaned closer and gently brushed his lips against hers.

Slowly, they broke apart.

"It's that the only reason why you don't want me to be the bait?"

"No…I don't want you to get hurt…" Alex replied caringly.

Katie smiled. Then, her smile turned into a smirk, "You think I'll get hurt so easily?"

Katie pushed Alex lightly so she could away from the wall.

"Y'know, I don't think any fly will get near me with my bodyguard around? Do you agree, Alex?"

Alex grinned.

"Of course…"

* * *

"Whoa…this is not a normal camp site…it looks more like a resort…" Someone commented

"I have to agree on that…" Alex agreed while walking closely behind Katie.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AFTER COLLECTING YOUR LUGGAGE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL FOR SHORT BRIEFING AND INTRODUCTION."

The announcement was announced through the speaker stuck on the trees.

"Let's go…"

After collecting their bags, they quickly proceed to the Main Hall. The head instructor, in his mid-thirties, welcomed them once all of them were seated.

"Good morning all. First of all, Welcome to Camp Piney! I am Andrew Kindsley. Now, I would like to emphasize on the camp's rules and regulations. There are three simple rules: 1) Lights out at 10pm sharp, anyone found awake will be punished. 2) Listen to your team instructor 3) No fighting. The punishment will vary due to the seriousness of the case. Anyway, now the assigned team instructors will be with you shortly."

They were divided into groups of 6. Mainly 3 girls and 3 boys each. Coincidently, Alex was in Katie's same team. Two cabins per a team.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Frite." A girl smiled at them friendly. Her black hair was plaited neatly. She's got a sweet-kind face. She was slightly shorter than Katie.

"Katie Wilson." Katie smiled back.

"Alex Rider." Alex smiled back.

They soon met the rest of their team members. There was another girl, Gina Thomson, in the team. She was short, looked mysterious and not very friendly and talkative. So Katie got along better with Jennifer.

Another 2 were boys. One of them was Max, messy brown hair. He's playful and easy-going. Another one was Nicolas Pitson, a rich and spoilt brat.

"Hey!" Their new team instructor walked towards them and shouted cheerfully.

"Hi…" We all replied.

"I'm Michael. Call me Mike or whatever you wish." He's got a well-built body, very tall, nice smile and a cool personality.

He led them outside for their first activity: Obstacle course.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews again…

They reached the field in 5 minutes. The obstacle course starts with running through the mud, and then climbs over a brick wall and jump down into the sand pit.

Then, from the sand pit, they have to put on the life jacket and canoe over to the other side of the lake.

After reaching the other side, they are supposed to get the flag then canoe back. The first one to reach back and got the flag will be the winning team. They are supposed to work in pairs.

Alex – Katie

Max – Gina

Jennifer – Nicolas

They started off after hearing the balloon popped.

Alex's pair was, of course, the fastest. Followed by Max and then Nicolas.

The mud slowed Nicolas down a lot because he was too disgusted to go in at first. This left a distance between them and Nicolas.

After emerging from the mud, Alex and Katie sprinted to the brick wall. They had a little difficulty to climb the wall as their shoes were still slippery from the mud.

"Alex! Take off our shoes!" Katie quickly said and threw the shoes. Alex followed.

This time, they climb with less difficulty. Max and Gina were closely behind, although it's more like Max was way faster than Gina who's trying to catch up.

Jennifer was still stuck with Nicolas in the mud, struggling to pull Nicolas who refuses to move further.

Alex and Katie climbed over and ran towards the canoe. They quickly put on their life jacket and started off.

Max and Gina arrived closely behind. Jennifer decided to leave Nicolas back there and start climbing over the wall.

Alex and Katie had difficulty canoeing as they never canoe before. As for Max – Gina, they caught up just in time when Alex – Katie reached the other side of the lake.

They both raced each other to the table which stood three coloured flags. Suddenly, Alex jumped and grabbed the flag just in time before Max's finger reached it.

He quickly stood up and raced back to their canoe. Even if they got the flag first, he have to be the first one to reach there or else they will have a tie.

Katie, as if she knew, quickly pushed their canoe out when Alex was about 1 metre from the canoe. Alex placed his hand over the side of the canoe and swung himself into the canoe.

Katie threw the life jacket to Alex and started canoeing. They both were breathing heavily but never let the speed drop because Max and Gina were closely behind. While they can see that Nicolas and Jennifer were sitting down, waiting for them to return.

Alex and Katie jumped out of the canoe and won the obstacle course.

"Congratulations to you two!"

Alex gave Katie hi-five and shook hands with the others. They all were sweaty, sticky and dirty.

"Now, go and wash up. Meet in the Main Hall for lunch in 5 minutes."

* * *

They were eating in the Main Hall. The other team started filing in after a while. After lunch, they followed their instructor to their next activity: Sports games

They chose to play basketball at an outdoor court. 3 against 3 – boys against girls – half court. Mike, as the umpire of the game.

The girls got to start first because they won the scissor-paper-stone.

"Okay…" Katie started the ball. She scanned the court to find her teammates. Jennifer was not moving at all…Katie assumed that she doesn't know how to play then. And Gina was standing at the far corner of the court, where Max was marking her.

Katie signed and decided to start it herself.

"Check." Katie passed the ball to Alex. Alex passed back.

Katie started dribbling straight towards the trapezium. Alex ran and marked her but she bounced the ball under Alex's leg and ran passed Alex to get her ball.

Then she was marked by an unwilling Nicolas. He got the perfect form for marking but there's no skill at all.

Katie got pass him very easily and did a lay-up. A whistle blew.

2 – 0

Katie started the ball again. She saw Gina standing free, without anyone marking her.

_Maybe Max decided that Gina's not playing at all?_ Katie thought

Katie passed the ball to Gina, who was standing still. The ball was caught by Gina but she didn't move or do anything.

Katie quickly ran forward and asked for the ball. Gina threw to Katie but it stopped 1 m in front of her.

Alex took this opportunity and grabbed the ball. Katie cursed and ran to block Alex. Now is like 3 against 1.

Somehow Jennifer wanted to help and she also ran forward but got marked by Nicolas. She didn't move anywhere after that.

Alex was still dribbling on the spot because he was totally blocked by Katie.

Alex jumped up as if he will shoot. Katie jumped after and blocked with her hands but it was a fake. Alex jumped and passed to Max, who was totally free.

Katie cursed again. Max did a beautiful 3-pointer. The whistle blew.

2 – 3

_Fine…_Katie thought revengefully

The next ball was started by Max.

Max passed to Alex.

Katie fiercely intercepted the ball by jumping out of nowhere, and grabbed the ball that was going to reach Alex.

Katie decided that if she's going to play 3 – 1, then she'll have to have to possession of the ball and score.

Katie dribbled pass Alex and Nicolas and did another lay-up.

4 – 3

When Katie was about to start the next ball, it started to pour. Mike blew his whistle 4 consecutive times and gesture them to get inside the shelter area.

They quickly ran towards the shelter.

"Okay, since the weather is like this, I'll brief you guys on the trekking tomorrow. Tomorrow, we'll be trekking in the morning until around evening. Then, we'll have a campfire."

* * *

That night, Katie was about to sleep when she saw a shadow lurking near her window and cabin door.

Katie crept out of her bunk and got out the cabin. She tiptoed behind the dark figure and head-locked the figure.

Once she dragged the figure to a lamp in front of her cabin, she found out that she was dragging her bodyguard.

"Alex!"

"Yeah…okay, how come you didn't realize before that, so I wouldn't get dragged by you." Alex said while rubbing his wrist."

"Sorry…but it wasn't totally MY fault. I mean, why are you lurking suspiciously around my cabin at night?"

"Erm…erm…I…"

"What?" Katie started to lose her patience.

"Well, you see, this afternoon, I saw a suspicious guy in the camp; he wasn't one of neither the instructors nor any of the staff. I just suspected that he might be…"

"It's okay, Alex….I'm fine." Katie grinned and walked in her cabin.

"Wait!" Alex stopped her.

Katie turned around.

"Take care. Good night." Alex smiled.

"You too." Katie closed the door behind her.

_Although they were playing a half-court game, they are counting like a full-court game._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Heyz, been very busy lately. Sorry... Thnkz for the reviews again!

"Argh…this disgusting mud is making my shoes dirty!" Nicolas complained for the tenth time.

"Shut up…you're tempting me to stuff the mud in your mouth." Katie snapped annoyingly with a sense of sadistic.

Alex laughed inwardly, but Max and Jennifer just burst out laughing.

Nicolas sneered and muttered something under his breath.

"C'mon guys, stop bickering and follow me…we won't be able to finish this trekking on time if we keep on quarrelling."

They all shut up and walked quietly.

* * *

"Erm…Mike, are we…kinda lost…?" Katie asked quietly after they have walked further into the wood that has no track, and it got past their meeting time.

"Don't say something so unlucky!" Jennifer whispered and stepped closer to Katie.

"What are you saying? She's such a sinister and sadist person." Max mocked.

"Why thank you." Katie said sarcastically and took a small bow.

"If you guys don't want to be the animals' dinner, just shut up." Alex snapped, obviously getting annoyed.

"Harsh…" Katie and Max said in unison. Then, Katie turned to Mike, who was looking at his map for a long time.

"Hey, so where are we now?"

"We're lost…remember? So how am I supposed to know?" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Touchy…fine…let's see…" Katie grabbed the map. Then, turned it upside down, inside out.

"Erm…do you know how to read a map?" Jennifer asked after seeing Katie hopelessly peering into the map.

"No." Katie answered indifferently.

The rest of them wanted so much to strangle her.

"Give it to me!" Nicolas snatched the map out of Katie's hand and turned it back into the correct side. Alex stepped up behind Nicolas to study the map.

They studied the map for a while, and then they looked at each other with confused looks.

"What!" Max asked impatiently.

"Y'know, we're on the right track, but then, it suddenly stops here, there's no direction. Are you sure this is the correct map?" Nicolas explained.

"Yeah…are you sure it's not the incomplete map?" Alex asked.

"Lemme see again…" Mike said while stepping forward to look at the map.

"What the-" Mike almost swear.

"What!" All of them asked in unison, their hearts beating very fast.

"This is not the map we were briefed on earlier!"

"Then, what is it?"

"I don't know…it's like a modified version of the original one." Mike explained.

"Okay…so what are we going to do now?" Nicolas asked.

"It's getting very dark…we can't find the way out now, we'll probably go deeper into the wood. I suggest we find a place to rest for the night and tomorrow we can find the way out or we wait for the rescue team to come." Mike said and led them to a river bank near by.

* * *

"Okay…all we've got is the emergency food…biscuits, water, canned stuff." Mike emptied his bag.

Mike and Jennifer started preparing the food, since Alex warned them not to let Katie touch the food unless they didn't want to survive. For Nicolas and Gina, they wouldn't even bother to offer help.

"Hey…" Alex gestured Katie to follow him away from their camping site.

"What?" Katie asked

"Do you think the map thing is a bit strange?" Alex whispered

"You mean that the maps happened to be similar but the wrong map led us to be lost in this wood? Duh…" Katie answered sarcastically.

"So…why are you so calm?" Alex asked angrily.

"What can we do? We practically walked into the trap…we don't even know who's our attacker…or do you want me to start screaming for help?"

"Fine…just be careful…they might strike at night…"

"Yeah…sure…" Katie promised.

"Hey! Alex! Let's go and get some twigs for the fire!" Max called from the campsite and started walking toward them.

Alex looked at Katie meaningfully.

_Take care…_

Katie smiled and nodded lightly

_I'll be fine…_

"Well, I better help Mike with the cooking! I feel so useless…" Katie said evilly and walked toward Mike.

Alex stood rooted to the ground, shocked.

_I think the ones who should take care of themselves are the us…_Alex thought

* * *

Katie managed to convince Mike to let her help in the cooking but she was only allowed to stir the soup. Guess Mike took Alex's advice seriously.

"Hey…Katie…have you seen Nicolas?" Jennifer asked.

"No…why?"

"Erm…just wondering…'coz I haven't seen him for a long time now, and it's getting very late."

"Just forget about him, that spoilt brat won't survive on his own, he'll come crawling back for the food." Katie said mildly.

"Katie!"

"Fine fine…I'll go and find him…you take over me for the stirring then." Katie gave Jennifer the spoon used for stirring.

Katie grabbed one of the flashlights and headed away from the campsite.

Y'know, like some traces that this path has been used before.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Thankz for the reviews again…

_Lucky I bought along my cell phone…there's no way I'm going to eat can food and sleep in this wood._

Nicolas took out his cell phone and started dialing his home number.

_No response…_

_Means no reception_

Nicolas swore.

He decided to walk back to the camp only to find out that he can't remember which way he came from. Everything seemed the same; trees grass and soil.

"Nicolas! Nicolas!" A voice called out his name.

Nicolas realized and responded to the voice.

"Here! I'm here!"

Katie emerged from one of the bushes as she heard his voice responded.

Katie looked relieved and quickly grabbed Nicolas' t-shirt and headed back to the camp.

* * *

"Where's Katie?" Alex returned with the twigs only to find Katie missing.

"She went to find Nicolas, he disappeared. But she isn't back for almost an hour already..." Jennifer replied worriedly.

Alex furrowed his eyebrow. Then he swore, grabbed a flashlight and ran into the wood.

* * *

"Hey, Wilson…we've been walking for a very long time now." Nicolas asked tiredly.

After thinking for a while, Katie said in a confident tone, "Let me tell you the good news, Nicolas!"

"What…"Nicolas asked, his mood lightened up.

"We're definitely lost." Katie said in an indifferent tone.

Nicolas opened his mouth to say something when another voice rang up.

"Katie!"

Katie turned around, only to find the least person in the world she wanted to find.

"Chris…" Katie said in a monotone voice.

"I was worried when I heard that your team didn't turn up. They set out a searching team…but I personally came here although they forbidden me. I was worried sick. I – "

"Save that…" Katie held up her palm to stop him before she'd start puking, "So where's the way out?"

"Here….c'mon…follow me…" Chris said while leading them.

Little did they know what danger lies before them…

* * *

Alex returned after searching for 1 full hour. He was sweating profusely.

"Any sign of her?" Mike asked hopefully.

Alex shook his head, panting.

"She'd got the worse sense of direction I've ever seen…Even though she found him; I doubt they'd find their way back." Max commented.

Alex's eyes widened, and then rushed off once again.

"Hey! Alex…wait!" Mike called after.

Alex stopped and turned around. Alex thought that Mike wouldn't allow him to go.

"If you haven't return in the morning, we'll set off and find help…" Mike said, and added, "Don't worry…she's strong…she'll be fine…" Mike smiled.

Alex smiled back and ran off to find Katie.

"Chris…" Katie was about to say something when she decided not to.

"Yeah?"

"No…nothing…"

Katie's eyebrow furrowed and she was deep in thought for a long time.

Suddenly, Chris stopped.

"Don't tell me that we are lost…I've got enough of these nonsense." Nicolas started to complain.

"No…" the answer didn't come from Chris…but from Katie.

Katie's face was now darkened. "Chris…why…?"

"I'm sorry, Katie…I really am…but I have no choice…they are my gang…I can't betray them…"

"What!" Nicolas was very confused and started to panic.

"Chris led us into a trap. His gang is ambushed around us and is ready to capture us."

Three claps broke the eerie silence, not very congratulating claps.

"Congratulations…Miss Wilson…for figuring it out…"

A man stepped out from a shadow, smiling smugly. He was dressed in a polo shirt and neat jeans. He was in his mid-thirties.

"Who are you?" Nicolas demanded, showing fear in his voice.

The man turned, as if he had just noticed his presence.

"Who is he? Definitely not Rider…is he?" The man asked the other men.

"I don't know, Boss. He was with Katie so I have no choice…"

"First of all, it wouldn't be very good if we stand here all night…so…" The man snapped his fingers and all the men who were stationed at nearby trees came out with guns and took them to a wooden house.

Katie and Nicolas were tied up to a pillar.

"Okay, now let me introduce myself, I'm Jack Conner."

"I didn't ask." Katie retorted

"Well well well, let see here. We've got you tied to a pillar; I wouldn't say it's a good position to talk to me like that." Jack was still calm

"Now, let me continue…the reason that I've tried kidnapping you – "

"But failed terribly." Once again, Jack remained calm but he clapped his hand once. All his men were pointing their guns at Katie.

"If you interrupt me one more time, my guys will fire."

Katie didn't flinch or anything, just kept quiet.

"Now, the reason that I've kidnapped you is not because of your money. It's not…I've got that already…but what I want is a deal. A deal your father couldn't give me.

He moved nearer to Katie,

"Know what that is? Selling me the government's secret password."

Katie snorted silently.

"So, you'll have to be daddy's good girl and wait for his rescue." Jack motioned his men to go outside and guard the house, leaving one men inside the house.

* * *

Katie pretended to sleep but Nicolas really slept.

After the man who was guarding them fell asleep, Katie nudged Nicolas slightly.

Nicolas stirred up slightly.

"Let's go! It's time!" Katie whispered while untying the rope at her feet. She was untying the rope on her wrist a while ago.

"What…don't you wanna wait for help? I mean it's safer."

"Yeah right…don't be naïve. We've seen their faces and would you think that they will let us off after getting what they want?"

Nicolas was silent while Katie helped him untie the rope on his wrist.

"We've gotta go out and get help. We'll manage to arrest them and my father doesn't have to give them what they want. See? Killing two birds with one stone." Katie said while walking toward the wooden door of the house.

A while later, the man who was guarding them realised what they were trying to do. But Katie realised his realization first.

Katie turned around and kicked the man square in his chest. The man collapsed within one kick. Katie opened the door and was ready to fight but Katie stood rooted to the ground, shocked.

"Hey." Alex was panting.

"Hey." Katie replied back and stepped closer to him.

"You took all of them?"

"Yeah…sorry I didn't leave any for you." Alex smiled cheekily.

Katie smiled back. Suddenly, she lifted up her leg and kicked something behind Alex.

"You didn't take all of them after all…" Katie said.

"Can we go now?" Nicolas interrupted annoyingly.

"Not so fast." A voice Katie least want to hear at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Thankz for the reviews again…

"Not so fast." A voice Katie least want to hear at the moment.

Katie, Alex and Nicolas turned around to face Jack. But he wasn't alone. Jennifer was held at gun point by Chris.

"Jennifer!" Katie cried in shock.

"She was wandering around…" Jack said in a not-very-pleasant tone.

"What!"

"Sorry Katie, I got lost when we were going out for help." Jennifer apologized.

Katie stared at Chris and the pistol that was so close to Jennifer's head. Katie gulped. She could feel Alex tensed up.

Katie's eyes wandered around for alternatives. Her eyes caught sight of a gun lying on the ground. She immediately picked in up.

"Don't even think about it. You know we're the upper hand now, there's no use." Jack warned.

Katie didn't say anything but pointed the gun directly at Jack. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Alex sending her warning looks that says "NO".

Jack paused for a while then burst out laughing.

"Go on…shoot me…" Jack smiled victoriously.

Katie lowered her gun. The gun was now slightly above the waist level.

Then, in a split second,

BANG!

Katie fired the gun.

But Jack wasn't even grazed. The one who was grazed was Jennifer. There were streams of blood spurting out. Chris was shocked; he stood rooted to the ground. Jack swore loudly and immediately ran toward Nicolas.

But Alex was faster. He used the "sudden gun shot" surprise to sprint for Jack and in a second he caught hold of him.

"What the-"

But before anyone could say or do anything, sounds of helicopter could be heard loudly. Katie looked up to see a helicopter hovering over them. It lowered and released a ladder.

Nicolas was the first to reach the ladder and started climbing. Katie helped Jennifer up while Alex held both of Jack's wrists while pointing a gun at Chris to go up.

* * *

Jack and the gang were arrested and they were now in the hospital for check up.

"That was clever of you." Alex complimented while sitting down beside Katie in the waiting lounge.

"What do you mean?" Katie looked away.

"Pretending you accidentally fire the gun and shot the hostage to force them to release the hostage because it will only be a burden to have a wounded hostage. Which part I didn't get it right?" Alex smirked

"I didn't shoot Jennifer. I grazed her." Katie replied.

"Wasn't that lucky…"

"I wouldn't say that to someone who have been taking shooting lessons for 3 years." Katie grinned.

* * *

"Thank you so much for your help, Alex." Mr. Wilson shook hands with Alex after they reached home that evening.

"It'd been my pleasure." Alex smiled back.

"Well, I guess your service have impressed me a lot."

"Thank you."

"Well, let's have a party to celebrate, shall we?" Then, Mr. Wilson left the living room, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"Erm…thanks…" Katie said

"I should thank you for the quick thinking." Alex smiled gently.

"Guess you've complete your mission, huh?" Katie smiled, with a slight sadness in her voice.

"Yeah…guess so…" Alex replied the obvious.

"Well, it'd been very nice to meet you. Sorry for giving you such a hard time." Katie said, then walked up to her bedroom without saying anything much.

* * *

That night, Alex was sitting at the foyer of the mansion, thinking.

"Alex?" A voice called out. Alex turned to face.

"Mr. Wilson."

"What are you thinking?" He asked while smiling to him. Alex felt warm.

"Nothing much." Alex replied.

"Hmm…well, I was just wondering, you know, Katie changed quite a bit when you came."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she became less spoilt and more reasonable. Maybe she's growing up."

Alex smiled at the thought of Katie.

"Well, you are who you are. Don't let anything, not even fate, decide what you should or shouldn't do."

Alex furrowed his eyebrow. He didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Well, good night. And consider what I've told you. It's hard to find someone who knows exactly how to handle my stubborn daughter of mine." He stood up and left Alex.

Now, Alex wasn't furrowing his eyebrow but he was smiling to himself.

_Don't let anything, not even fate, decide what you should or shouldn't do _he understood very well now what it means.

* * *

For the past few days, Katie tried to avoid Alex whenever she could. She learns to wake up early in the morning, ate breakfast before Alex reached the table, and left the house.

Alex knew that Katie had been avoiding him but he was also busy with the party Mr. Wilson was throwing for him. It was a Farewell and Thank you party for him. He was supposed to help Mr. Wilson with the guest lists and food.

"So what do you think caviar canapé, shrimp canapé or anchovies?" Mr. Wilson asked while thinking. His secretary was writing whatever he decides.

Alex was to space out to even realize anything. Mr. Wilson sighed. This had been the 10th time that day that Alex wasn't listening and the remaining 5 times he was half listening.

"Alex, is there anything you want to talk about? You seemed dazed." He asked. Alex suddenly came back to earth.

"Erm, sorry, I have not been sleeping well." Alex lied.

"Well, take care, okay?" Mr. Wilson said worriedly.

Alex nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll decide the rest then, you go and rest, is there anything you want to request?"

"No, thank you sir."

"Don't worry. Katie is just still confused." He patted Alex's back encouragingly.

_You asked me whether I'm done with my mission, so sorry that I lied, it's not done. I need to do something important first_

A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Katie! Are you ready?" Mr. Wilson knocked on Katie's door impatiently.

"Dad! Can I don't wear this!" A voice shouted in reply.

"No! Alex will escort you down! I expect you to be down in 5 minutes." Mr. Wilson said firmly and left Alex to wait.

"Take her down." He patted Alex's back to encourage.

After around 3 minutes, the door of Katie's room opened. A maid rushed out and informed Alex, "Miss Wilson is ready." Then she quickly went down the staircase.

"Katie?" Alex called out.

"Fine fine…I'm going out." Katie retorted and stepped out of the room. Alex gaped at the sight of her.

She was in a dark blue dress reaching down almost touching the knee. It was a spaghetti strap that has glitters sparkling all over the dress. Her shoulder-length brown hair was let down. There were light make up on her unenthusiastic face.

"Oi!" She pushed Alex's arm to get his attention. Alex snapped out and immediately smiled.

"Shall we go?" Alex held out his arm for her to grab it. She reluctantly grabbed it but smiled embarrassingly.

They made their way down the stair, catching everyone's attention (they were the last to enter the party and Alex was, after all, the "host" of the party.)

Alex and Katie went to the buffet table and decided to get something to drink.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time, for our hero to say some words." Mr. Wilson's voice rang over the microphone on raised platform.

It was Alex's cue (as agreed) to say some words. Alex went up nervously and adjusted the microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I give me great pleasure to stand here. First when I accepted this mission, my first thought was: it's just a bodyguard, what could go wrong. I wasn't aware of the danger which lay before us. But I could not take all the credit that we are able to catch the kidnappers. It could not be done if it wasn't for Mike and my team at the camp."

The speech was written the day before. He knew that it was partially true. He wasn't happy to be standing, sweating like hell, there and speaks about the experience.

Everyone applauded. Then, he continued the part where he didn't need the script to speak.

"This mission had taught me a lot of things. And I am not regretting that I've accepted this mission…because I've met someone. Someone who used to mean nothing to me but now, she's everything to me." Alex said and went to a something from the side of the platform. It was a guitar.

"I would like to dedicate this song to the only person who taught me how to play guitar. Although it's not what I've composed, but it's all that I can give you."

Alex positioned himself then played a few broken chords.

"_You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart_

I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere  
And there's no one I know that can compare

What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep  
See material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you

What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful

You don't know how you touched my life  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me  
Oh yeah, yeah

What makes you,  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Everything you do is beautiful  
Love you give shines right through me  
Everything you do is beautiful  
Oh, you're beautiful to me"

_Beep Beep…_

Something vibrated inside her dress pocket. Katie suddenly snapped out of the mesmerization. She drew out her cell phone. It was a text message.

_**You're beautiful to me**_

She smiled without realizing that Alex was watching her. He smiled.

_Beep Beep…_

Another message came in her cell phone.

_**Meet at the fountainAlex**_

Katie put down her drink she was holding and went out to the garden. Katie was sitting at the rim of the fountain. No one was out there as they were all dancing inside the party. It was very quiet.

Suddenly, Katie felt a hand on her shoulder. Normally she would swerve around and attack that person right away but somehow the hand was warm and assuring to her. She felt protected.

"Alex…" Katie said quietly.

Alex gently turned Katie around to face him. He smiled sweetly at her and stared into her eyes.

Katie could feel herself blushing.

"You look beautiful tonight...but," Alex whispered and took out something from his pocket, "I think you need this."

It was a necklace with A&K pendant hanging.

"I know you're not the type who would wear necklaces, but…well it does go with your dress tonight." Alex walked behind Katie and gently put the necklace on her neck.

Katie smiled, but her smile suddenly changed to a smirk when she noticed something on Alex's hand.

"Let me guess…" Katie lifted Alex's hand and turned the silver ring on his left hand around to show the letters A&K engraved on the ring.

Instead of feeling sheepish for getting caught doing something so mushy, he pulled her hand that was holding his, causing her to stumble forward.

Alex caught her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you."

Three words escaped his mouth.

Only three words that made Katie's heart beat fastened.

The only three words that made Katie kissed Alex right at that moment.

As if it was planned, a slow bittersweet music was played loudly but gently. It was loud enough for the couple outside to hear it.

Alex kneeled down and took Katie's hand.

"Would you dance with me?"

Katie only smiled and nodded.

While they were dancing, Katie whispered, "Please tell me that you're not going to be this mushy all the time…"

Alex chuckled.

"Why? You can't take it?" He asked playfully.

"You know the answer…" Katie refuses to answer the question.

"You haven't told me yet…" Alex changed to subject.

"Tell you what?"

"Well, I told you that I love you…" Alex hinted.

"I gave you the answer…"

"Not verbally…c'mon I want to hear it verbally…"

"No…" Katie looked away.

"C'mon..." Alex pleaded.

"Why do you want to hear it so much?"

"Coz it mean a lot to me…" Alex looked straight into her eyes. Their eyes met.

"I love you." Katie said but didn't fail to add, "Happy now?"

Alex laughed.

"Of course…"

THE END

A/N: It'd finally ended! Apologies if the ending wasn't what you want it. Thank you all readers who have been reading my fic so far…Sorry about the lyrics thing…coz it had meaning…but I understand that some of you might not like to read it…(I don't too) so…anyway, the song was sang by Backstreet Boys.

I would like to thank the following for reviewing my fic and giving me all the support I need to finish this fic:

Gunner10000

Becca Morgan

MzHissyFits

Saynt Jimmy

Zepplin Girl

Pagiepooh

Outsane

Christiana Anderson

Dracs-Bac

Bubble-Pop

alexfan

Oblivion882

Domcooper

Red Head but not a weasly  
DreamGirl101

nuha

successful freak of nature...

qtip6688

alittlesomebody

Evenlicum

Poopie

Sorry if I leave anyone out


	15. Author's note

Hi!

Anyway, I've been thinking whether i should write a sequel to the story…well…now I'm quite busy so I'll probably write it next month or so…

It's gonna be something very common though, so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
